


Hungry Eyes

by tootiredmotel



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spiderling [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Can’t think of any tags, F/M, Multi, wrote this in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: It started out as a movie marathon, but apparently someone hasn’t seen a certain movie.(I honestly suck at summaries)





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am one of the people that has not seen Dirty Dancing, but at least I know this song is in it! I really want to watch but I can’t find anywhere to watch it!  
> I haven’t written any MJ/Peter in awhile and the song came on the radio 
> 
> ———

“How have you not seen Dirty Dancing?!” 

It was an argument they never thought they’d have, for sure. 

“Because romance movies aren’t really my thing?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, which just earned an eye roll from Michelle. 

“Dirty Dancing is a classic!” Peter practically was yelling. Not angrily, but almost amused. “Okay you know what?  If we watch Great Gatsby, we're watching Dirty Dancing.” 

Michelle sprang up from her spot. “Okay, one? It’s _The_ Great Gatsby. And we’re watching the 1974 version, not that 2013 cesspool.” 

Peter laughed at his girlfriend. “The 2013 version wasn’t that bad, Tobey Maguire did a pretty good job.” Michelle rolled her eyes again. 

“Two, the 1974 version is superior. Tobey Maguire’s version of Nick Carraway was the only interpretation of all of the characters I liked from the 2013 film.” 

 

About when Tom, Myrtle and Nick had stopped to get a puppy for the secret apartment, Michelle had finally relaxed into Peter’s open arm. 

_“That dog’s a bitch! Here’s ten dollars, go buy ten more.”_

“Man, if all dogs were 10 dollars...I dunno where I was going with that.” Michelle looked up at Peter incredulously. “What would be great is if people didn’t spend so much money on animals when they could rescue one from a shelter instead.” 

_”I’m Catherine, Myrtle’s sister. People say we look like twins, but...” Catherine paused, moving her hands. “I don’t think so.”_

They got through the movie, commenting on everything that’s changed throughout the years. 

“I will give the 2013 movie one thing. Lana Del Rey and Florence and The Machine’s contributions to the soundtrack.” 

Petee smiled. And people thought he was the nerd of the relationship. Arguably, he is. Still though. 

“Okay. Now are you ready for this? We’re gonna learn the dance and we’re gonna do _the lift_.” 

It took awhile in the movie before that particular scene, but as soon as the music came on, Peter stood and stretched an arm out for Michelle. “We’re gonna have to move the couch back a little and the coffee table to the side, but other than that I think we’ll have enough room.” 

They moves the furniture and almost immediately, Peter started making Michelle twirl with him. Neither of them noticed May stifling a laugh and recording. 

“We gotta do the lift!” The teens started laughing so hard they lost focus and Peter struggled to lift Michelle from how much laughing they were doing. It was like every movement was floppy. 

May finally retreated back into her room, making a mental note to show Tony the video later. 

 

Lying on the floor, Peter turned to face Michelle. “Wanna learn the lyrics and routines in The Greatest Showman?” 

“Learn? I already _know_ the lyrics. Prepare to have your ass handed to you, Parker.” 

 


End file.
